


Nightmares

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester / Female Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester Imagine, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader Imagine, Female Reader fluff, Fluff, Supernatural imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request - Could you please do an imagine where before Dean goes to hell he kisses Reader and when he comes back she’s always there for him during nightmares and one day he confesses his feelings and then some fluffy smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

The way Dean Winchester kissed when his life was about to end left you breathless. One hand tangled in your hair, angling your head to _really_ kiss you, the other at the small of your back, fisting your lightweight jacket, and holding you flush against him. It was rough and bruising, but my _God_ it was amazing. The clock striking twelve was the only reason he stopped. It was the first time he kissed you, but it wouldn’t be the last.

The day he crawled out of Hell was a day for the record books. You thought you were seeing things. Dean was alive and you were the first person he came to see. Technically he came to see Bobby because he couldn’t get a hold of his younger brother, but that was beside the point. The way he looked at you when you opened the door just about made you faint. It took some convincing, but you and Bobby finally believed it was him and not some _shape shifting son of a bitch._

The nightmares started right away. He would cry out in pain and agony, despair shredding his already gravelly voice. Arms and legs thrashed in the sweat soaked cheap motel sheets, and more often than not, he’d shoot up, scream cut off, and he’d be gasping for air. You sat next to him, holding his shaking hands, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, talking softly to him about nothing until his breathing evened out. You would lie with him, his head on your chest, arm draped heavily over your stomach while you raked your fingers through his hair and massaged the tight muscles in his neck until he fell asleep.

For months, that was the routine until one night, he cried out your name in absolute terror. Goosebumps danced along your spine as you tried to wake him. You shook him and shouted his name until your throat hurt. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed your shoulders, thick fingers dug into you until you hissed.

“Dean!”

His grip only tightened and you could tell by the unfocused gaze that he was still sleeping. “You won’t hurt her, you son of a bitch!”

Tears pricked your eyes. “Dean, it’s me!”

“I’ll kill you!”

“Wake up, please!” You had killed hundreds of demons, vampires, wendigos, and werewolves, but never had you gone toe to toe with a Winchester. Dean was so much stronger than you. Fear was about to swallow you whole when all of a sudden his eyes snapped into focus.

You fell to the floor when he released you, groaning when you saw your skin was already turning purple. He dropped to his knees in front of you, apologizing for hurting you, swearing that he never meant to.

“It was just another nightmare, Dean.” You weren’t sure if you were trying to convince him or yourself.

He blew out a breath and ran a hand over his face. “No it wasn’t.”

Those three words were the most he had ever talked about his time in Hell. He told Sam and Bobby he didn’t remember anything, didn’t want them worrying about him. He helped you off the floor, inspecting the damage he had done when you were on your feet.

“Will you tell me?”

The silence stretched until it was thick and uncomfortable until he finally spoke. He wouldn’t look at you as he talked about Alistair and the torture, how his skin was stripped off piece by piece, how he screamed until he had no voice and then he screamed some more. The demon’s name was ground out like a curse, “Alistair gave me a choice, torture or be tortured.” His shoulders bowed as he dropped his elbows to his knees, head falling forward, “and at first I said no, told him where to shove it. But then he figured out a way to get me off the rack.”

You were almost scared to ask. “How?”

Deep emerald eyes bore into yours. “You.”

When you stammered over the words that were caught in your throat, he grabbed your hand and swept a rough thumb over your knuckles before diving headfirst into uncharted territory. “When I kissed you before… before I died, I didn’t do it because I wanted to go out with a bang, I did it because I wanted to. Alistair must have seen it or Lilith told him, but that bastard threatened to torture you to get what he wanted out of me.”

You sat there and stared at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. On one hand Dean had said he wanted to kiss you, and on the other you’re the reason he started torturing souls in Hell. You shook your head and tried pulling away from him, but he wasn’t going to let you go so easily. Dean pulled you into his arms, and pressed his mouth to yours. The kiss was insistent, demanding, and possessive. You knew your chin would be red and your lips would feel bruised, but he didn’t stop until you started to kiss him back.

His hands were in your hair and yours were on his waist when he rubbed his nose against yours. “I’m not blaming you, I know you think that.”

“I don’t –“

The kiss was gentle, barely a brush of lips. “I’m not blaming you.”

You sighed heavily and rest your forehead against his. He may not be blaming you, but **you** were blaming you. As if sensing your inner struggle, he pulled back and kissed you again before pushing away the tangled blankets and climbing into the bed. He shifted into a comfortable spot and pat the mattress, “come on.”


End file.
